The present invention relates to a slide folding structure for folding chairs and chairs and particularly a sliding displacement yoke mounting on a support frame of folding chairs and the seat pad of chairs for decreasing folding displacement and enhancing safety.
A conventional rocking chair, as shown in FIG. 1, generally includes a chair, a support frame located at two sides of the chair and at least one rocker frame located at the bottom of the support frame. The support frame consists of a front leg and a rear leg. The rocker frame has an anchor yoke fixedly mounted on a rear section with a pivot section extended upwards for pivotally engaging with the rear leg. There is a pivotal member pivotally mounted on a front section of the rocker frame at an axis. The pivotal member has another end pivotally engaging with a lower end of the front leg. The pivotal member may rest on the rocker frame, or turn about the axis to move the front leg upwards and consequently drags the rear leg turning pivotally rearwards. After the pivotal member turns and passes the apex (vertical to the rocker frame), the chair will be folding, and the rear leg will stop turning rearwards but turning forwards instead, and drags the chair folding to the rocker frame. while the construction set forth above can fold the rocking chair, there are still shortcomings, notably:
1. The pivotal member has a lengthy displacement. The whole folding structure has to change and the length of the pivotal member has to modify to match the front and rear leg. When dimensional variations or tolerances exceed a certain limit, the folding function could be not attainable. Moreover, the pivotal member is suitable only for rocking chairs, but not applicable for other simpler chairs.
2. The pivotal member has serious safety concerns. It could inadvertently damage clothes or even injure children""s fingers during folding.
The primary object of the present invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention aims to provide a sliding displacement yoke on the support frame of a folding chair or the seat pad of a chair such that the displacement yoke will slide on the support frame and chair during folding process to allow the folding chair and chair extending or folding thereby to decrease folding displacement and enhance safety.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.